ruined
by RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd
Summary: What if alice was never changed in to a vampire what if she escaped the asylum with her sister and what if her sister had a smiller power? Please R&R! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

_I__t's funny how things work out. One minute you think you're normal, and next moment you're seeing things that haven't happened yet. My name is Mary Alice Brandon I am fifteen years and I live in an asylum. You see, I can see the future. (Sort of like fortune telling except more realistic. But ......well this much is obvious. People think I'm crazy..... Well I guess you already thought and knew that. Since I was in grade two I would be able to catch glimpses of what might happen tomorrow. Over the years the visions would get stronger. By the age of eleven I could control the visions. I never told anyone about visions except my sister. See my sister has a similar talent. She too can see the future except she can only see things that can happen in a few hours (yes it does have its limitations but it's very useful.) The reason I ended in this place is because I got board in French class. See I don't really like French and we were reviewing, so I decided to go look in the future and see what was going to happen. While I was looking I found something interesting in this one vision. See it looked really old and I usually get new visions. I can't really explain what the vision was but let's just say it was horrible and beautiful enough to make me scream and thrash around. It looked so real. I couldn't believe it was a vision. They then assumed that I was psycho. And then I was dragged to this place. Well there you have it that's how I got here. _

_************************* _


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later, London England, Asylum

Cody is a male nurse here and a good friend of mine. WE became friends the first time I came here. For two years he has been sneaking in my dorm at night just talk to me. Two years ago I saw a vision that made me end up in here. My parents argued a little but gave in after...... a second but let's just say my sister.........didn't ......for a long time. She had to run for it as well. They found out she could also see the future and then they declared her crazy then she ran. Thankfully she got away. I see her every once and a while so I'm not that worried. With sigh I and lay down on my bed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard the blood curdling scream coming from down the hall. I jump off my bed and run to the door. The door gets thrown open and Amy flings herself in then she slams the door closed.

"Amy, what happened? What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing just please don't go outside just stay with me." She begs. And I do stay. She tells me about what happened and about how she heard Cody saying something about killing me. I couldn't believe it. She said she had just thought about hitting him with the vase on the table outside our room, but then it came up like it was levitating and it hit him in the head and he screamed. And I just sat there. I had to process all this. No. How could it be. Cody wanted to kill me?

_************************* _

_An hour later _

_The said Cody was fine but that they still needed to make sure he didn't damage his brain. For the first time in a few months I closed my eyes to see what was ahead. I just wanted to see if Cody would be alright. I started to look at the future. No nothing. Nope. No luck. Then something slams down on me hard. The vision that had me end up here it was replaying? _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Umm well this is just going to be a three chapter story because I wrote this like in a rush and I didn't really know how to end it! So it's only going to be a three chapter story____ ! But I have another story that's way awesome and it's going to be longer too!! (It's on my profile! But Please R&R___

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series! _

_No that couldn't be. I only saw the future. I never saw anything getting replayed before! I gave up and opened my eyes. Just then my name was called out in a slow hissing voice. I got up and followed it. I came to a door. I swung it open and there he was. With my sister. He held a knife to her throat. _

"_I'm so glad you came. You know I was starting to think you wouldn't come. I'm sorry but I just can't stand not telling you anymore. I was sent here to kill you and well I think I'll start with your sister." Just before he can say anything a metal pipe comes hard down on his head... I run to my sister and hug her close. _

"_We have to get out of here. Oh and thank you Amy." _

"_Not problem." She muttered. She was examining what she had done. I get up and hoist my sister up as well. We couldn't go back the way we had all come. The door seemed to disappear. So we ended up walking down the dark room to see if there was any other exit. What if there isn't. I started to panic. No there must be there just must be. _

_************************* _

_We finally found the exit at the end of the room. We swung the door open and let the cool air welcome us. When we were 3 feet ahead of the door we heard a voice say_

"_I'm sorry." Cody's brother! Then we heard three loud gun shots heading our way. And I knew that these three loud sounds were the "last notes of our lives". _

_************************* _

_I take a sharp breath. I'm covered in sweat and I'm breathing heavily. That was the most bizarre dream I had ever had. I don't even know if it is a dream. _

"_Just a dream. Just a dream." I chant to myself. Then I get up to start my day. _

_************************* _


End file.
